Evan Cullen
by brunette-in-black
Summary: He's utterly charming, heartmeltingly handsome, has a smile so gorgeous it hurts and he's Edward and Bella's son. Then Meredith moved to Forks and took his breath away in an infuriating and intriguing way.
1. Summary

Evan Cullen

SUMMARY:

Evan Edward Cullen is utterly charming, heartmeltingly handsome, has a smile that can steal the breath of any woman and he's Edward and Bella's son. He leads a more outgoing life than any of his family ever had when attending Forks High School. He is bold and never lets someone's glance toward him go unnoticed. All girls want him and all boys want to be him.

When Meredith Savage moved to Forks she was the only one that seemed immune to Evan Cullen. She brushed right by him and found him not utterly handsome, but utterly irritating. And because of that Evan was entranced by her. Meredith herself was gorgeous with short springy brunette hair that just brushes her shoulders, Mediterranean skin tone, and lovely emerald green eyes.

Evan found that she took his breath away in an infuriating and intriguing way. He was a half vampire, has made progressive changes and his vampire genes have been working to take control since he was born. He yearns not only to possess the _new_ girl but he also yearns for something else – her blood.

His thirst emerged when he was sixteen and he stopped growing the following year. He was now a vampire; only control came easier to him because his body had been preparing for it for sixteen years.

The eighteen year old has no idea what he is to do when whenever he is around Meredith his throat burns with a thirst that is unbearable. It would be smart to leave her alone since she obviously loathes him, but he can't seem to stay away from her blood or her beauty.

_A/N: Hello. This is the summary to Evan Cullen. I just thought I should give a story about Edward and Bella's son instead of the common one about their daughter – I also have one for that – but it seems that little if any ever think of the scenario of if they had a son. Well tell me if you wish for me to actually write the story. __**Review**__!! __**REVIEW**__!! __**review**__!!_

_love and loyalty 4 all eternity.  
__brunette-in-black_


	2. The New Girl

_A/N: Alright here it is. I'll try my best to make my writing stink a little less I don't want to ruin this. Review and tell me how bad it is. The following will be in Evan's Point of View until I type otherwise. _

Evan Cullen

Chapter 1: The New Girl

I walked into the building of the small school and was confronted with stares and I just smiled. Jenna Newton came up to me, "Hello, Evan," she said batting her lashes and curled a strand of blond hair around her finger. She smiled flirtatiously and said, "So, how was your weekend," she asked in her light supposed to be tantalizing, but just annoying voice. _Jenna, I was out hunting down bears and ripping their throats out with my teeth. Their blood was delicious and how was your weekend? _I'm sure if I said that she would have shut right up, but I'm not stupid. "Nothing special, how was yours?" I asked politely even though I couldn't care about what she did. She began, "Well…" she started off and after that beginning I tuned her out nodding at the appropriate times.

I parted from the blonde and just being with her for that amount of time I think I could go without hearing her talk for the rest of my eternal life, but that's impossible. I went to my locker and Kristina Cheney was squatted on the floor pulling books from the bottom of her – crammed to the brim – locker. I walked silently – as always – and playfully grabbed her side and she jumped up straight and about a half a foot in the air. She turned around binder in hand and whacked me in the abdomen with it. "Goddammit, Evan!" She shrieked. "Don't do that!" She bed down again to grab her history book jammed below all the others.

I ignored her wished and did it again and she finally wedged her book out and this time she threw the book at my head and I side stepped it and Christopher Cheney – her year older; eighteen-year-old brother – was behind me and he caught it before the book crashed into his face. Which I have to admit would probably hurt a hell of a lot – for him – she has a wicked pitch. She gasped and pressed her lips together and then the words started to spill, "I'm so sorry, Chris, I didn't mean for it to hit you. Oh God, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Her kind brown eyes showed one-hundred percent sincerity. Chris only smirked and leaned down to help his sister off the floor and handed her the book she threw at me. "Why may I ask were you throwing the book in the first place?" He was teasing her and making the whole situation a joke like he usually did. She scowled at him and holding the history book in hand swatting him in the head with it. "Do you always have to be such a prick?" She said annoyed and his smirk widened and she pushed him out of her way as she rolled her eyes at me and walked away pulling down her striped button down blue and green shirt that just showed a sliver of fair skin. Her straight brunette hair bounced slightly as she walked into the history building with her self assured poise.

"What was that all about?" Chris asked and I laughed and rolled his eyes. "Sneaking up on my sister again?" He guessed head on and just smiled and shook his head closing his always kind brown eyes halfway. We walked to our first class in a comfortable silence. It was easy to just slip back into my former human – well part human – when I was with people who I actually don't make me want to duct tape their mouths shut.

"Hello, boys," Ms. Bastille – the math teacher – greeted us with a stern look. "Thank you for joining us. You're five minutes late." She complained and I smiled and replied, "I'm sorry, Ms. Bastille, I didn't realize. My sincerest apologies," I said and her expression instantly softened and she smiled, "That's quite alright, Evan," She said and a hungry look entered her eyes and she quickly recovered by turning back to the black board and scribbling down some equations. I smiled and took my seat. "Hi, Evan," Lindsay Mallory greeted me in a sultry voice as she leaned forward a bit showing a bit of cleavage under her white low cut blouse. "Hello, Lindsay," this girl has been flirting with me since junior high and she won't be deterred. She just happens to be Miss Popular around here and the funny part about it she's a total bitch and talks about people like it's her duty in life and people are jockeying to stay on her good side.

The rest of the female population in the room also couldn't take their eyes off me; even Ms. Bastille was stealing glances. "Hello," I said in an effortless seductive tone and I smiled as I saw them all melt. I could almost see the fantasies playing out in their eyes as I turned to face the board and caught Chris shaking his head and shaking with silent laughter. The bell sounded releasing me from boredom and into another tedious course. Effortlessly flirting with the girls gets pretty old extremely fast and other than them they aren't the only ones that annoy the hell out of me with their chatter. The guys are almost just as bad they all want to be my friend and the rest that don't pretty much hate me. It would be really sweet if they would all just leave me alone, but I'm not one to live a life like my Dad and aunts and uncles. I can't help being outgoing, vampire or not and anyway the bloodlust isn't that bad, I would think being a vampire a total of a year – since I was seventeen – would be harder than this, but I guess my Mom being basically immune to the scent of human blood – since she became a vampire, she's eternally nineteen – rubbed off on me. The smell still irritates me from time to time. I'm not going to stay where any amount of blood spilled. I have control – a lot of it for my age – but I'm not so comfortable after the stuff breaks the surface.

I went through an hour of history with Mr. – I don't speak in anything but a monotone – Mitchell as he managed to make a lesson on a brutal massacre like no big deal, like it meant nothing at all. The lack of animation was an insult to history and to our ears, since even I felt a fog settle over me and I can't even sleep anymore.

I had Spanish now with Mr. Santos. It really stinks taking a language that I am as fluent as English in. The tediousness of converting verbs and speaking such boring simple sentences. The bell finally rang and released me from a class where I could do my work with my eyes closed. Then it was Music Class. My reprieve.

I walked into the music building and took my place behind the rickety old black baby grand piano, before anyone even the teacher made it to class. I expertly let my hands travel over the keys letting the notes of something I played on the spot with out any music fill the room. Soon the room began to crowd with people and some sat on the risers and some just stood around waiting for the teacher to arrive. Someone sat on the bench beside me and it was Kristi. She smiled and her kind brown eyes glowed with her good mood. She countered my tune with one of her own and the cords of the separate and uniquely composed tunes meshed together beautifully. I swear this girl is a prodigy; she's been playing the piano since she was fifteen on a whim one day and was able to play Chopin in less than an hour from just hearing it before and remembering it.

"Hey, beautiful," I heard a boy say behind Kristi and she removed her hands from the keys and see who was talking to her and she groaned. "Tristan, just stop. Please," she said in a calming voice but he wouldn't hear to her politeness. "Go to a movie with me Friday." He said it wasn't a question it was more a demand. She heaved a sigh and then said patiently, "Sorry Tristan, I have to work Friday, I can't miss a day." Bull she doesn't even have a job. "Saturday?" He asked. "Going to L.A. with my mom shopping." This kid really can't take the point now can he? "Sunday?" He asked. "Tristan, I could never have a date that day I have church and after that I am busy." I choked on my laugh and stopped playing the piano at that. Church? She hasn't ever even been in a church since I've known her – Thirteen years.

Even Tristan – clueless as he is to her detesting him picked up on that – she sighed. She knew he had fortunately Mr. Mackintosh walked into the room and smiled at Kristi and I warmly than turned his glare to the slacker portion of the class who only took the class to admire a certain someone. They had their backs turned away from the door and were gossiping about a number of topics and the people who were actually here to take music sat on the risers chuckling at the people who were unaware of the irate teacher behind them.

"I believe the bell had rang you should be in your places." Mr. Mackintosh said utter annoyance ringing in his tone. The group noticed and to avoid getting a detention they scattered quickly to their spots on the risers. Kristi and I kept our seat at the piano, Mr. Mackintosh encouraged our skills and if we were on the keys it was much easier for him to conduct the vocalists before him. He gave us the music that was always two parts – I have no idea where he gets it; for Kristi and I – and we played it through the period. Soon the break was over and I was back to the tedium.

The lunch bell rang and everyone dispersed only Kristi and I remained. "I'm still angry with you from this morning," She announced as she stepped out of the music building and I smiled, "You threw a book at my head that didn't relieve the stress?" I said smiling down at her and she scowled. "It didn't hit you." She said and stepped into the Cafeteria and walked over to the table with the clones I wish she wouldn't hand out with them. She's so much better than them, smart and witty and not flaky. It's not my choice to choose whose company she enjoys.

She sat down and Tristan sat next to her and put his arm resting on the back of her chair and she nonchalantly pushed it off. That guy will never learn. I wasn't watching where I was going when I walked into someone and she fell. She was a new face. She had short springy brunette hair that just reached her shoulders with a hint of red in it and bangs that swept over to the side in a style that was between the twenties curl and the seventies feathered bangs. She had Mediterranean skin and lovely emerald green eyes. Her lips were as red as a rose and she glared up at me from her position on the floor.

I was in a daze for a moment by how stunning she was even in black t-shirt and in ripped at the knees ragged old jeans. I went quickly to help her up once I was out of my stupor, but she was already getting up. "An excuse me, would have been nice." She said and walked away to any empty place near Jenna, ugh, well I know she's probably onto her way to becoming one of Lindsay's clones.

When she sat down she didn't immediately join in the conversation with the other girls who were all vying for her attention as were all the males. She sat there listening and nodding. I smiled, she was tuning them out. What is her name? Who is this new girl?

Someone opened the door to the Cafeteria and a gusty breeze blew in and an intoxicating scent traveled my way my throat burned with thirst and my eyes locked on the animation of the scent as she sat there bored. The part of me that is usually well under control barred deep under the surface reared up and gave me hundreds of options to drain the girl dry. To sate this horrible thirst and have what I want. I stopped breathing it cleared my head infinitesimally but just enough so I rushed out of the Cafeteria and went to sit in my car. The fresh January air cleared my head easing the burning making me more rational make a list of all the trouble this would cause. It would hurt my family. It would hurt hers. It would traumatize those poor humans. I turned on some music and waited for the lunch to be over.

The bell rang and I was off. I had chemistry and I was late the teacher didn't take notice but there was something different the burning was back of my throat I was sure my eyes were black by now with the thirst. She was seated at my lab table. I sat down stiffly and she sat unaware but groaned as I took my place. She had no idea how close to death she was and I stopped breathing. Itching for the class to end.


	3. Second Day

_A/N: Alright here it is. I'll try my best to make my writing stink a little less I don't want to ruin this. Review and tell me how bad it is. Meredith's point of view._

Evan Cullen

Chapter 2: Second Day  
(Meredith Savage's Point of View)

I pulled the purple blanket higher over my head when I heard my bedroom door squeaking open and footsteps muffled on my carpeted floor. I groaned and rolled over so my back was to the door. The springs of my mattress squeaked as someone sat on the side of my mattress, "Rosie? Rosie? You have to get up for school." My Uncle Mark shook my shoulder and I groaned again as I pulled the pillow over my head so I could block out his words.

He took my pillow from my fingers that were locked around it. "Come on, it's your second day. Get up." He said and I rolled over to face him. I glared at him already clad in all his police uniform glory. I glanced at the clock hanging on my royal blue walls and it read 6 o'clock – 6 o'clock! Who works at these hours?! "Did I miss something? Do I suddenly need to be up at the crack of dawn? Did I join the military, because I don't have any prior knowledge of that?"

"Alright, smarty, get up." He said and turned on my bright room light. "Go take a shower and wake yourself up." He ordered. I rolled my eyes and slid my feet to the floor. "Will do, Deputy Mark." I said in a sarcastic tone and he just shook his head and walked down the stairs. I ran my hand lazily through the curly tangled mass on my head and untangled myself from the comforter and shuffled my bare feet over the rough carpet to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and pealed away my tank top and short shorts and then stepped into the scolding hot shower. I stood under the shower for a few moments letting it simply wake my heavy muscles. I washed with the white bar of ivory soap and then lathered my hair with sweet strawberry shampoo and then after rinsing ran the conditioner through the strands. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower drying my still fatigued limbs.

Yesterday I practically slept through the entire day of school. When Uncle Mark tried to get me up right before he left for work I fell back to sleep. He came home to get his forgotten lunch in the fridge and found me still lying in bed sleeping. I guess he knows better than to just leave me when I say I'll get up while I'm still lying in bed. I walked back to my room more alert and pulled out a pair of my favorite pairs of jeans from Hollister back in Boston. God I miss the city, the quiet here is so unnerving. The peacefulness is driving me crazy; at least the weather isn't that bad. I like the rain, the snow is what I hope doesn't make its appearance. I lived in Boston my entire life and I never got used to the awful snow storms.

I pulled the jeans over my tan legs and then put on a black long sleeved t-shirt. I dried my hair and ran some hair products through it and let the brunette thick springy strands hang to my shoulders. I took a quick glance in the mirror in the bathroom and was content with my reflection. There is no way I'm putting on make-up I'm not here to impress anyone and I don't care to. I ran down the stairs and jumped the last three steps landing lightly on my boot clad feet and strutted into the kitchen.

"Morning, Rosie." Uncle Mark said smiling lining his face. "Are you going to grab a jacket before you take off and are actually early," my Uncle said and then added as and after thought, "for once." I rolled my eyes and replied, "I'm okay with the weather. It's comforting I don't need a jacket." I said and then he replied, "Just grab one it looks like it's gonna rain." I rolled my eyes once again. "It's always raining." I quipped. I ran upstairs anyway and pulled my vintage black leather jacket from my closet and slid it on.

I ran down the stairs this time jumping the last five steps. Hmm, I wonder if I could jump the entire twenty steps with my skateboard, well I'm not going to find out Uncle Mark would lecture me forever about how stupid that was and I wouldn't want to get blood on his carpet – not that I ever fall except if someone bumps into me like that impolite guy yesterday. Not that I expected anything more from a guy most are impolite and demanding and immature.

"Ready to go yet? It's seven-fifteen classes start in ten minutes." I rolled my eyes again. I walked into the kitchen took a couple bites of a green apple and said, "Yeah, I'm off." I said and was about throw away the rest of the apple and he stopped me, "finish it Rose." He told me and I looked at him pointedly and took the last five large bites chewing then swallowing. "Happy?" I asked annoyed. He smiled warmly, "Very."

I headed out and smiled when I saw my baby – my red Mini Cooper Convertible. I skipped to it running my hand over the wet shiny surface. I dug the key from my front jean pocket and opened the door. I shoved it into the ignition and the purr of my car made me smile. I fell in love with this car as soon as I saw it. I had to have it.

It drove smoothly over the slick streets of this small town. Green was everywhere; the trees were just a blur as I drove a bit over the speed limit. I can't help it driving a whole of fifty miles per hour drives me crazy I mean in Boston I pushed it to eighty. My uncle may be on the police force but fifty is just too slow. I was soon pulling into the parking lot and noticing the used cars galore in the lot and then spotted about two interesting vehicles. One, that I would love to have myself if my Uncle hadn't listed it as something he forbid me from ever riding never mind having since I was three. It was an amazing black Harley. One that I would kill to ride. And the second was a silver '97 Porsche 911 Carrera 4S. One word can describe it – beautiful. Just the sight of the shiny silver masterpiece gave me the shivers. My uncle thought I got a ridiculously expensive car – that is an incredibly expensive car.

I bit my lip and walked into the building and then headed to my locker. I gathered my first period's books and headed toward to the office. I only got two signatures yesterday from teachers so I still need to get four more. I turned on my infectious white smile and walked in. "Hi, Ms. Reed." I said to the secretary who looked to be twenty-something and she smiled warmly at me. "Oh, hello Meredith-Rosaline," She said my whole first name. I hate my name, it's way too long. That's not even my whole name it's Meredith-Rosaline Sophia Savage, my parents weren't into short and sweet – stop thinking about them. Just don't think about them, especially not _him, _don't think about that bastard. Just smile. Don't let the smile falter; you have a reason to smile now.

"Please, just call me Meredith or Rose, both of them is such an unnecessary mouthful." She smiled again and handed me the sheet that wasn't even half filled with signatures. "Okay, Rose, just get the rest of the sheet filled and return it at the end of the day. Have a nice day." I nodded and my curls bounced as I answered, "Thank you, I will." I walked out the door closing it softly behind me and headed to the English building.

I walked in and all eyes were turned to me. I walked up to the teacher's desk. "Hi, I'm a new student here." I handed the man my slip and he signed it. "So you're Meredith-Rosaline Savage." He stated. I just simply nodded, "Did you realize –" he began before I finished what he was about to say quickly, just a few seconds of his monotone speech was boring me, "that half of my first name is that of the woman Romeo, from _Romeo and Juliet_ was infatuated with at the beginning of the play? Yes, I was well aware, Mr." I drifted off. "Palmer. How about you say a few things about yourself to the class." It wasn't a question I blinked once to dissolve the glare I had ready for that. I smiled and said in a sweet voice, "Sure." I spun on my heals to face the class. If he's trying to embarrass me for beating him to the punch about me name he has some issues like I haven't heard that before in the last eighteen years of my life.

"Hello, I'm Meredith-Rosaline, but I go by Rose mostly, but Meredith's okay, too, both of them together is just a mouthful. I just moved here from Boston, and I have the accent to prove it." There were a couple chuckles. "And I'm living with my Uncle Mark, one of the police officers here." I turned back to Mr. Palmer and smiled, "Where can I sit?" I asked and he said, "Meredith-Rosaline you may sit in the empty seat in the back next to Jonathon Black," Oh so he's one of these teachers that no matter what nickname you give him he refuses to call you by it. This is going to be a very long senior year.

I walked to the desk and sat in the seat and slouching over the desk my elbow resting on its cool surface and my head with my fingers laced through the curls as I rested my head in my hand. "Hi," greeted a tall – well more than, he is huge, as in muscular and broad shoulders – guy with russet skin and black cropped hair, that was just long enough that he could spike it in the front. "Hello," I said smiling at him staying in my position. I could ace this class with my eyes closed and probably will since it is first period in the morning. "Johnny Black," He introduced himself in his deep voice and smiled a white smile. "You're from the LaPush, right? You look really familiar." He smiled again. "Yeah, how'd you guess?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, "You're not exactly as pasty as the rest of them and you have a familiar face. "My mom," relax, just relax, finish the sentence, I took a deep breath and continued, "She was friends with some people there before she ran off to get married." She would still be alive if she hadn't done that – if she hadn't gotten married to the man I have to reluctantly call my father since his blood flows through my veins.

"Who? Maybe I know them." He said I could see he saw my reluctance about my mom and he didn't push it and I was extremely thankful. "Um, Leah something and Sam something I can't remember their last names. It's been a long time since I've been this far west, probably like fifteen years." He smiled, "Clearwater and Ulley." I smiled back. "So you do know them. My mom was addicted to the beach she told me on the rare sunny days around here she would head out to the beach and she would even drive up to the beach just to sit where the water meets the shore even though it was freezing. She constantly drove to the beach with me for three hours away in Cape Cod, Massachusetts just to go to a beach for a couple hours." I smiled wistfully at memories that I could never repeat.

"I love the beach too, though; I don't think I'll get the best tan around here in the summer. A bit too cloudy, but L.A. isn't that far." I said optimistically. He smiled, "You'll go all the way to L.A. just for a sunny beach?" He asked and I rested my cheek on my hand now tilting my head to the side. "Sure, why not?" I answered breezily. "You're crazy." I laughed softly, "Not crazy, I like the word determined, much better, but that's just me." He laughed only his was much louder and a few people glanced back at him. "Miss Savage, Mr. Black do you have something to share with the class?" Mr. Palmer asked. Johnny replied, "No, Mr. Palmer, we were just enjoying your class." I smiled and turned to look out the window.

Mr. Palmer just kept rattling on about the book he was assigning us – Dracula – a horror classic. Oh vampires, so scary. I am seriously shell shocked here, frozen with fear, about to screech in horror, I'm sure that would be pretty interesting considering I don't believe in any of those myths that everyone are so scared of in movies. I'll believe it when I see it and as of yet I haven't seen some dude that wanted to suck my blood or some guy that turns into a huge hairy wolf. Werewolves, witches, vampires, psychics, mind readers don't exist. Maybe if I met one I wouldn't simply scoff at this book. But right now I find it utterly ridiculous.

Finally. The bell sounded for the end of class and I sighed in relief. One down, five to go. "So what class do you have next?" He asked and I smiled, wow, maybe I should tone the smiles a little bit. "I have history." He made a sour face like he was sucking on a lemon. "You like history?" He asked. I said brightly, "I love it. Before you tell me I'm clinically insane I have a reason so listen up. If we don't listen to and absorb our history we are doomed to repeat what has already happened." I told him and he tilted his head to the side and gave me another funny look. "What?" I asked and he just shrugged, "Nothing."

I walked into the history building and smiled at the teacher he returned it and I handed him the slip of paper he had to sign. "So you're Meredith-Rosaline, you know you missed my class yesterday? So what do you go by?" He asked me. "Uh, yeah sorry about that, I kind of over slept and I go by Rose or Meredith, both of them is a little much." He smiled. You can take a seat right beside Evan Cullen." He pointed him out. Oh the kid who knocked me over yesterday, this should be interesting.

The teacher got up from behind his desk and started his lecture. "We were just starting the suffrage of women yesterday's class. Can anyone tell me anything about women for pros and cons of why women were denied the right for so long?" Mr. Mitchell asked I looked around the room to see if anyone was going to answer and no one was jumping up at the chance and despite Mr. Mitchell's monotone voice I was itching to answer the question. He even repeated it several times, with different wording each time.

I sighed loudly and raised my hand. "Yes, Meredith." He seemed happy someone would answer his question. Many eyes turned to me as they heard the unfamiliar name. "Men though women were inferior to them. They thought they were stronger and believed women to be frail creatures, even though they were wrong. Susan B. Anthony proved them wrong with her wit in America and Elizabeth Stanton gained suffrage for women in England. They were both incredibly strong and had a mind that could rival any man's." I finished and Mr. Mitchell nodded. He then continued with the rest of the lesson I had to admit it was rather dull the way he taught it. He made riots sound like a walk in the park on a nice day.

"So you're the new girl here?" The boy on the side of me asked and I turned to him and said, "Yeah," I said emotionless. "Evan Cullen," he introduced himself in a way like it was an honor to meet him, like he was a big deal, some girls might go for that but that is not me. I looked up into his eyes and felt like there was an electric charge in the air and then I glanced down at his hand and said, "I know who you are."

I had this tingly feeling, like just after you come out of freezing cold water on a hot day. "I apologize for being so rude yesterday…I wasn't feeling well. Please forgive me?" He requested. I glanced at him and made a face. "Sure, whatever," I replied briskly. Yeah after he basically knocked me over in the cafeteria he sat as far as possible from me in chemistry like I had a contagious disease he didn't want to catch. Now the hot shot was talking to me should I feel honored now? I thought sarcastically.

The period finally ended and I was in my hour of heaven music. I walked briskly to the music room. Kristina walked in right after me. "Hi, Kristi," she smiled. "Hi, Rose, so how's your second day going so far?" She asked and I smiled, "Not bad thanks for asking." Then I saw Evan strut in and I felt that electric charge again and then groaned in annoyance. "Funny, that's not usually the reaction most girls have toward him." She said and smiled. "Sorry, he's your friend I won't say anything." I told her when we saw Evan stop to talk to a group of girls that swarmed around him. "Go ahead; I'm interested most girls just swoon from one glance. I rolled my eyes "He's just so arrogant and pretentious and conceited. He knows that girls would faint at a glance from him. It's not exactly the best quality a guy could have." She smiled than sat on the piano bench. "That piano looks so old." I said wrinkling my nose and she replied, "It plays well enough." She said. "Mind if I try?" I asked. She looked up at me and quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "Have a seat." She said. I said and ran my fingers over the keys skillfully and hummed along with my unique little tune of my own creation.

"When'd you learn how to play?" She asked. "When I was like five my mom used to give me lessons all the time. She was amazing; I played for about four years and then stopped when the piano broke." I'm not going to mention how since it involved a hammer and a pair of wire cutters. _He_ truly was a monster. A monster worse than any pretend vampire and his sharp teeth.

I got up from the piano when the teacher, Mr. Mackintosh, I walked over to him and handed him the slip and he raised an eyebrow at me. "You play the piano really well." He said signing my slip. "I haven't played in years." I commented and he said softly, "amazing." I smiled and said, "I'm Rose." I said and he smiled having red my full name and replied, "It's fitting."

I stood on the metal risers and sang the song. Some notes I hit a little too high. I really stink at singing. Then the bell rang and heaven was cut short. Back to the hell of high school.


	4. Temptation of an Angel

_A/N: Alright here it is. I'll try my best to make my writing stink a little less I don't want to ruin this. Review and tell me how bad it is. This will be in Evan Cullen's Point of View unless I type otherwise._

Evan Cullen

Chapter 3: Temptation of an Angel

Meredith-Rosaline is more of a temptation I never thought I would have to face. Then she shows up at _my_ reprieve the place where I can relax and enjoy and now I have to restrain myself every moment. She is so infuriating and she doesn't even realize it and she seems completely immune to my inhuman charm. Who is this girl really? I'm curious. Yes, her blood is the sweetest I've ever smelt and she is beautiful. Not in a forced way, she has natural elegance. Students have been buzzing about the school that she lives with her uncle, Mark, but why is that?

She's just so mysterious. What is it from her past that she moved from the city of Boston in Massachusetts to little speck of a town Forks, Washington.

Then I heard it. It broke through all my previous queries. The sweet melody played through the room as an angel hummed to the tune. The notes were uniquely weaved together and her voice only adding to the beauty of the piece. I glanced at the piano and there she sat the one I have been wondering about and a small smile was upon her lips as she played. The tune captured my heart and made her even more intelligent and desirable than I could have ever imagined. She was gorgeous as she skillfully played running her long fingers over the keys.

I was shocked staring in her direction and my eyes intently on her profile. She was thin, maybe a little too thin in my opinion to be healthy, and she was about five feet, four inches. The girls around me chatter unknowing of my preoccupation with Meredith-Rosaline. I heard Kristi ask her softly as she continued her beautiful composition, "When'd you learn how to play?" Meredith-Rosaline replied, "When I was like five my mom used to give me lessons all the time. She was amazing; I played for about four years and then stopped when the piano broke." There was an undercurrent in her voice revealing her sadness and anger? But at what?

Soon enough Mr. Mackintosh walked in and she hopped up from the bench and handed him her slip to be signed. "You play the piano really well." He said signing her slip. "I haven't played in years." She commented and I was a just as surprised as he. Then he said softly, "amazing." She smiled and said, "I'm Rose." She said and he smiled having read her full name and replied, "It's fitting." Than she walked over to the risers with natural grace and just watching her movement of her measured steps that she unconsciously took, of the way her short brunette hair curls bounced as she walked, and the way her jeans hugged her curves as she took her steps up the risers.

"Earth to Evan," I finally heard Kristi say in a sing song voice. "I guess Johnny isn't the only one who's after her along with every other guy in the school. I'm surprised; I'm guessing she isn't giving you the time of day?" She was right on it and she knew it by her smile. "Come on, Mr. Mack, gave me a new composition he says he wants to 'see what the vocalists have' so to speak." I smiled and sat down at the piano glancing at Meredith-Rosaline as she sang. She sang beautifully, her voice was a bit higher than the others perfect for a soloist and I saw the same knowledge rise on Mr. Mackintosh's face.

Her voice in part with the call of her blood and her appearance of an angel was that of a siren's song. I admired her all through the class and all too soon she jumped down from top of the risers landing lightly on her feet and walked smoothly to the door. She never lost her balance and she had an air of confidence she knew she wasn't going to fall and at some point during my ogling my jaw dropped. I felt someone snap it shut. "Evan you have a little drool right there," Kristi said pointing to the corner of my mouth. I wiped the corner of my mouth with the back of my sleeve.

"I never thought I would see the day I would catch _you _drooling, Evan," She said as she exited the room with a big smile on her face. I forced myself forward and into my Spanish class – It's infuriating having to learn at such an excruciating slow pace even though I'm fluent in this language and several others. I'm a fast learner.

The class went by so slow and as I walked out of the building I saw Meredith-Rosaline walk out of the French room and a couple of Lindsay's cronies flanked her. "Don't you find him attractive in the slightest?" One of the girls was trying to tempt an answer from her lips but she just shook her head and offered over her shoulder, "He's a bit too arrogant for my taste." Then I heard the girls whisper, "She doesn't like Evan Cullen?! I can't believe Lindsay hates her, what's there to hate? She's gorgeous yeah, everyone can see that but she's not competing for him so what's her damage." The other one shrugged and whispered back, "Meredith's looks are Lindsay's problem. She is a lot prettier than Linds and don't you dare tell her I said that!" I heard Jenna's urgent whisper.

She walked into the cafeteria and I saw Jonathon Black nudge his friends and gesture toward Meredith-Rosaline. She noticed him and a small smiled played on her lips and she rolled her eyes and headed to the lunch line and he got up from his table where he was seated with his friends or shall I say pack. "Hey Meredith-Rose," he greeted he with a sly tone. "Choose one or the other, Johnny." She ordered and he laughed at her playful annoyance. "Hmm, Meredith, I like it. There are too many roses in the world, but none are as sweet as you." She laughed and shook her head, "Smooth." She said as he walked into a trash can watching _her_ walk. I growled under my breath and Chris elbowed me. I tore my eyes away from her.

"Dude, if you're going to stare at least come to sit down so you won't be so obvious." He said pulling me to our table on the opposite side of the cafeteria that the pack was on.

Soon I got up to get my _food_ and I exited and Jonathon walked into me. "Move, Cullen." He said in a deep voice and I have never been one for patience like my father, I haven't had the time to acquire it. "Watch where you're going, Black." I growled menacingly and then someone intervened. She put herself between a shaking mutt and a vampire ready to attack. "Johnny, stop. Stop." She ordered. Stepping closer to him from her foot away until she was about three inches away and she was looking into his face and he was looking down at her his expression softening. "Stop." She said and he turned around and walked still slightly shaking and she turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe next time you both could be polite and just use a simple 'excuse me' next time instead of almost killing each other." She said heatedly. "I don't want to see either of you with _that _look again," she flinched remembering something and then looked into my eyes and a current of electricity flowed between us. "Evan, please just, don't. You're a good person despite how arrogant you are. Just don't listen to the aggressiveness of your nature. Ignore it. Focus on the good." It hurt to see her walk away and I could see the hesitancy in her steps as she shook her head at the dog and went to sit with Kristi.

Even though I know she was referring to something related to human nature it coincided with me as well. I will take her advice and stay calm, cool, and collected. Part of me wonders why she flinched. What had been going on, in that brilliant head of hers? And what can I do to take the pain that reflected in those beautiful emerald green eyes.


	5. Never To Me

_A/N: Alright here it is. I'll try my best to make my writing stink a little less I don't want to ruin this. Review and tell me how bad it is. This chapter will be in Meredith-Rosaline Savage's Point of View._

Evan Cullen

Chapter 4: Never To Me  
(Meredith-Rosaline's POV)

I practically ran out of the math building when class was over and sighed my relief once I reached my Mini Cooper and leaned against it letting the cool air soothe me as I breathed it in. Some people are addicted to nicotine but for me it's iced coffee and the brisk winter air. I let my eyes slide shut – my long eye lashes brushing my cheeks – and let the cool air calm my stress from an excruciating class of calculus, doing a better job than any cigarette ever could. God I hate math. I rested my hand on the shiny exterior of my baby and my eyes fluttered and I found most male eyes on me from those in the parking lot.

I smiled at them looking at no one in particular and turned around shoving my hand in my pocket to get out my key. I opened it and sat on my soft leather seats and closed my door. I shoved my key into the ignition and high tailed it out of the parking lot before anyone could pull out in front of me. I pushed it eighty before even realizing it. I really don't feel like going home right now, I want to sit outside in this beautiful weather.

No it wasn't sunny, but sometimes I'm okay without the blinding light, and just want a cool cloudy day. I picked a road I had no idea where it went and was pleasantly surprised that it lead to LaPush and I kept going until I came to the beach that was surrounded by trees. I parked my car in a small little make-shift parking lot and walked to the forests edge. The breeze that came off the ocean chilled me in a pleasant way and I ran my hand over the moss covered bark.

I came to a tree that was about twenty feet high and being me I climbed it perching myself on a sturdy branch and just stared out at the waves rise and eventually crash just like my life. I was oblivious for so long what my asshole of a father was doing. Every time he sent me to my room for no reason. Every time he got _that _look in his eyes and his jaw clenched. Every time his hands fisted and he faked a smile for me. He never harmed a hair on my head. He never even raised his voice to _me_. He was perfect I thought…_I thought._

He never hit me but he beat the crap out of my mother. He called me his miracle, his angel. And then he would hit her taking out every frustration he ever had on her fragile body. He hit her in places I would never see the bruises and never see that he was slowly beating my mother into an early grave. He did all this to her and despite all that she still tried to please him. She still tried to love him and never once complained. She never complained even the day she was diagnosed with a terminal disease that was caused from the abuse. The doctor was the one to report him and he was shipped off to jail and my mother slowly deteriorated. Her organs that were shutting down like she was eighty-nine instead of thirty-nine. I remember her labored last breaths and the words she told me the day before and requested I never forget.

_Meredith-Rosaline if someone loves you they will never hurt you like this. They will never beat you. If they ever hit you; you leave them, because that is not love. Do you understand? Love is gentle. You never let anyone lay their hands on you like I tolerated with your father. This will not happen to you. This will never happen to you. _I will never forget that. I will never let anyone do what my father did to my mother. They would never do that to me. I may not tolerate useless violence. I am a strong believer in self defense and if someone hits me first or intrudes upon me – like kissing me without my permission – they will not walk away unharmed.

Who ever does there will be a hell of a lot of force behind the punch because they will have to deal with the aggression I have toward them and my father. I kind of feel bad for the bastard that ever tries.

I sighed breathing in the cold air and clearing my head. He isn't worth my thoughts. He can go rot in hell for all I care. He needs to suffer. I want him to wish that he never laid a finger on my mother. That he never laid eyes on her beautiful form. That he never once was graced with her wonderful presence. Breathe, let it out. Just let out this frustration in a simple breath.

Then I heard it. The sound of a rumbling engine, one of an extremely loud motorcycle that I would have heard earlier if I wasn't so out of it. I don't really care, who ever it is doesn't know where I am, there's no problem with being disturbed.

I watched the waves and listened to their soothing lullaby. My mother always said the best music she ever heard was at the beach with the wind whistling and the sound of the breaking waves. I closed my eyes letting the wounds envelope me and slowly let my muscles relax. Taking measured breaths in and out. Smelling the salt in the air and letting it fill up my senses. I leaned back against the trunk of the tree and opened my eyes when I heard someone call up, "Meredith?" I looked down to see one Johnny and groaned. "That happy to see me, huh?" He asked.

"Generally when a girl climbs a tree it's to get away from something or someone or to just be alone and you're just ruining it." I called down and he held his hand over his heart. "I'm am terribly sorry, for what ever I have done, even though I have no clue what it is." He mocked an apology and I glared down. "What is it with guys." I muttered softly. "Why do you and every other girl have to try to make life more complicated?" Johnny asked. Okay now he's pissing me off.

I slid off the branch purposely making the ten foot jump landing on my feet in front of him. "What the hell was that? Do you have a death wish?!" He screamed at me and I looked at him nonchalantly, "There's not much to live for and besides I knew I wouldn't hurt myself." I said. He just glared at me, "you could have killed yourself and you're not fazed at all." I rolled my eyes, "I'm not some fragile porcelain doll and if you trust your instincts you won't get hurt." I told him and he looked at me dumb founded

I began to walk away and I could feel his eyes on my backside. I turned around suddenly before he had time to drag his eyes up to my face and I scowled and he didn't look embarrassed, he had an annoying confidence much like Evan, god what is it with the people around here. "If you want to know what you did to piss me off just replay what happened at lunch today and then you have it Sherlock." I said and jogged lightly back to my car and despite my love for the beach I drove away from it back to my house…my home.


	6. Raining Down On Me

_A/N: Alright here it is. I'll try my best to make my writing stink a little less I don't want to ruin this. Review and tell me how bad it is. This chapter will be in Meredith-Rosaline Sophia Savage's Point of View._

Evan Cullen

Chapter 5: Raining Down On Me  
(Meredith-Rosaline's POV)

I walked up the driveway and slammed the door behind me and the smell of pepperoni pizza filled my nostrils. I walked in and saw my Uncle Mark sitting next to Charlie, his boss and the Sheriff of Forks. I tried to sneak my way past them walking quickly and quietly behind the couch but unfortunately Uncle Mark caught me only God knows how because the television was so loud I think if I sat in the room for a whole hour I would go partially deaf.

He lowered the volume on the game of whatever sport it was that they were so engrossed in just a moment ago before the commercial of some weight loss program played across the screen. "Hey, Rosie, how was school?" Uncle Mark asked turning slightly to look at me. "As good as high school can ever be Uncle Mark." I said shrugging nonchalantly. I smiled at Charlie, "How've ya been Charlie?" I asked politely and he smiled again, "Fine. You're so big now." He said and I smiled he hadn't seen me since I was about eight. "That's what generally happens when the years go by, Charlie." I said jokingly.

I began making my way to the stairs but Uncle Mark's voice halted me before I made it three steps away from the couch. "Rosie, come and have some pizza. You like pepperoni." He didn't ask, he commanded. What is it with him just because I skip a meal here and there doesn't make me anorexic – I mean I had an apple this morning – that was only a problem the months while Mom was sick, because of that bastard. I sighed annoyed and walked into the kitchen grabbing the smallest slice of pizza. I placed it on a plate and sat down at the kitchen table and picked at it tearing it apart then eating some of the pieces. In reality I ate half the slice, but I'm not hungry anyway. I went to go throw the rest away, but unfortunately Uncle Mark was watching me the whole time.

"Finish it, Rose." He said and I sighed and ate the rest of the shreds of pizza on my plate. "Is this good," I asked – beyond irritated – showing him only the piece of crust left. He nodded and I took the stairs two at a time and got into my room slamming the door behind me. "Is she alright?" I heard Charlie ask from downstairs. "I really don't know, Charlie, I don't know." I don't even know the answer to that, I have no clue if I am alright or if I have one foot in the grave already. I kicked off my shoes and threw myself onto my bed. I turned on my CD player and placed my earphone in their intended place and drifted off into not so pleasant dreams.

I dreamt things that made absolutely no sense; however, they were pretty disturbing. The first was People in black capes with hoods covering their faces in shadow encroaching upon me in a European like alley. Then there were wolves that looked to be the size of horses. Then next was me with my arms locked around someone's neck while I kissed him like I have never kissed anyone in my entire life because to be honest I've never liked anyone enough to. Then the final image my father standing in my Uncle's kitchen looking at me with burgundy eyes.

I sat upright right after the last image breathing heavily and cold sweat covering every inch of me. My brunette springy tendrils were soaked. I looked at the blood red numbers of my alarm clock – 5:59 AM. Why? Why, can't I just have a dreamless sleep even just once? I swear God really hates me, I don't go to church often, usually not at all but it's not like I go around killing people, I lie but who doesn't. Come on why can't he give me a break?

I reached over and turned off the alarm before it had the chance to go off. I got out of bed stiff in my jeans and t-shirt that I didn't bother to change out of before I fell asleep last night. I dragged myself into the shower and woke myself up as the scolding water – exactly how I like it – loosened the tense muscles in my back from the dreams that are still plaguing me. The burgundy eyes kept flashing through my mind. I shook my head while the water pounded on it, it was only a dream. It wasn't real, just relax.

I turned off the water and went back into my room wrapped in a thick, soft brown towel. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that said _Not All Angels Fall_ in gray cursive lettering and a pair of wings on the back of the shirt. I threw on my leather jacket over that after I quickly styled my curly hair and my bangs worked the full extent of their '20s curl.

I went downstairs and Uncle Mark was there drinking his coffee at the kitchen table he set out a blueberry muffin for me. "How'd you sleep?" He asked and smiled up at me after setting down his coffee. "Fine," I said taking a seat behind the blueberry muffin. I ate the top of it and then half of the actual muffin and he seemed satisfied that I ate something. "Okay gonna head to school," I said checking the time – 7:10 AM. "Have a good day, Rosie." He said and I checked if I had my key and cell phone and headed out the door.

I got into my little red car and backed out of the driveway driving to the school a bit faster after the house was out of view. Something felt off on the drive but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was. I pulled into the parking lot and saw Evan Cullen leaning against the silver Porsche – of course that's his and the motorcycle is Johnny's – I thought God hated me before but now Evan's walking over here, oh joy.

I stepped out of my car gracefully balancing my English and History in my right hand as I shoved my key into my pocket and kicked my car door closed. "Nice car," He commented in his velvety voice. "Thanks," I said turning away from him quickly and walking toward the building and unfortunately he kept step with me.

"Why'd you do it yesterday?" He asked perplexed. He was evidently referring to the cafeteria. God, for a smart ass he sure can be stupid. "Stopping two people from fighting in front of the entire school? Well I don't know but it looked like you were ready to rip Johnny's throat out and he looked like he was ready to tear you into pieces. What can I say, violence is one thing but when it doesn't even have a legitimate reason I'll try to stop it." I'm trying to make up for what I didn't do before it was too late, I am so stupid I could have prevented her from dying, from leaving me if I was there to stop him. It's all my fault. An involuntary shiver ran up my spine.

"Most people would have just stood by and watched." He said and I scoffed. "I'm not most people, Evan." I told him and he smiled down at me electricity coursed through me, why the heck does that keep happening. "I know," He said darkly and I sighed, "I'll see you around." I said and looked up into his golden brown eyes and more electricity flowed through me when our eyes locked on each other's it almost hurt not to touch him and he leaned closer I backed up into the doorway, "bye, Evan." What the hell was I thinking? I almost…God I almost kissed Evan, that is not gonna happen…never. I walked into the room and all eyes were on me in disbelief and I just shrugged and took my seat.

The day ran together in it's tedium and I idly took notes of the teachers' monotone lectures and intricate explanations that should have seemed exciting but turned out to as dull as my unsharpened pencil and the rest on earth for that matter. Johnny tried to make conversation when he saw me, yet he rarely held my attention, he had an aggressiveness about him that I didn't want to travel deeper into. In the day I first met him he was just about ready to kill Evan and if that indicates on his true character than I'm all set.

But just my fantastic luck Johnny caught up to me. "I'll try to control my temper." He said bluntly and I looked at him in awe. It was like he could have been reading my mind. I was walking to the cafeteria and I just stared at him for a moment. "You were pretty close to losing it, big time, yesterday. How do I know that you aren't just saying that to get into my good graces?" I asked holding my chemistry book to my chest. "I may want to be in your good graces, but I'll do it for you. I'll control my temper for you, if you don't like fighting I'll keep my paws off, alright?" He had a huge warm grin on his face and I rolled my eyes. "Who says paws?" I asked and he laughed, "I do, got a problem with that?" I laughed, "I thought you said no more fighting?" I asked playfully. "That wasn't fighting. That was good natured joking." I smiled and shook my head.

I saw Evan and for the briefest moment Johnny and him shared a glare but then dropped it. I don't know what it is about Evan, but I don't want to leave him alone. He is infuriatingly arrogant but it is all in an intriguing way, there's just something about him. Ugh, he's still really overconfident, he thinks anything he wants can be his. He really needs a reality check. Then again, Johnny is also handsome and doesn't deny it at all and of course his appearance isn't overlooked by the student body. He just has a warm, infectious attitude and I recently found he's a good guy as well. I'm not about to leave him alone either. God I am so confused.

Once Johnny was in line comfortably I slipped out of the cafeteria and went to sit on the curb just outside the cafeteria and breathe in some of the nice cold air. I closed my eyes and let the breeze go through me. It reminded me of Boston, when I used to sit outside in the winter when on the veranda's railing and let the wind rake through me from where I was on the second story apartment. "Hey," I opened my eyes and looked up at the bronzy-brunette sitting next to me. "Hey, yourself," I replied. "Why'd you leave lunch before you ate anything?" He asked. "Not hungry, you've heard of that right?" I asked not making eye contact with him but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Oh look at the time, lunch is just about over. Off to chemistry." I said getting up quickly and walked away from him. Soon enough he was beside me. "Surely you didn't forget I too, have that class?" He asked I could almost hear the smile in his voice and sighed. "It's kind of hard to overlook, since you're my lab partner and all." I said and from my peripheral vision I could see his chest shaking with silent laughter.

Through out chemistry I was oddly aware of him and totally unlike me I almost burned a whole through my chem. book, but thank God that vial was salt water instead of the acid that we were to mix with it in equal parts. That all happened because I dropped the vial when Evan's hand brushed mine, it was like a lightning bolt coursed through both of us. After that Evan made sure we didn't touch, he tried to do it nonchalantly but I noticed. Although, it was a strange sensation the electricity between us I yearned for more I wanted so badly to touch him.

Then end of the day didn't come fast enough. I want to be rid of this feeling; this intense need, to see him, to touch him, to kiss him. Oh God, stop it. Stop, being such an idiot what am I thinking? I drove for a while and realized I am miles away from home and LaPush. And then I swerved, please no, no, no! I pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the car and got out to assess what just made my baby swerve. I looked and it caught my eye immediately, a nice flat tire. I went to go open my car door to get my cell to call my Uncle for some help and found all the doors locked. "What the hell?" I groaned and began walking not knowing in the slightest where I'm going. Then I felt cold drop graze my cheek and another and another until it was a full on down pour. I shoved my hands into my soaked jean pockets and kept walking.

It's official, there is no way that God does not hate me after today. There is no doubt. Rain is good when it isn't extremely cold out, right now, for the first time in the two years I've had my beloved Mini Cooper I hate it.

Why today? Why not yesterday when it didn't rain? This has to be God's idea of a sick cosmic joke...to kill my love for the rain and my car in one flat tire.


End file.
